1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composition for a layered transition metal chalcogenide compound layer and a method of forming a layered transition metal chalcogenide compound layer.
2. Description of Related Art
A transition metal chalcogenide compound may have electrically, magnetically, and optically large anisotropic properties and unique physical properties. There has been increasing interest in the application of the transition metal chalcogenide compound. The transition metal chalcogenide compound may be formed from growing into a chalcogenide compound layer having a 2-dimensional layered structure with semiconductor characteristics on a large-sized substrate. The transition metal chalcogenide compound may by grown on a large-sized panel.